FIG. 1 is a graphical illustration of a cross-sectional view of an implementation of a conventional electronic package. As shown system 100 includes a motherboard 102 that includes a power source 104 that provides a constant voltage, for example a device operating voltage or higher. For higher voltage, a voltage regulation (VR) circuitry 114 is provided on the package 110. This power is routed through route 106 within motherboard 102 to underneath socket 108. The power is routed through contacts in socket 108 to pads on device package 110. Within device package 110 the power is routed to voltage regulation (VR) circuitry 114 where the power is converted to the operating voltage (typically <2V) of die 112. This regulated operating voltage is routed back through device package 110 to die 112. With the increase in complexity and decrease in feature sizes of integrated circuit components, it is becoming more difficult to route all the necessary input/output (I/O) and power to the die.